One whipped Detective!
by BadgebunnyUK
Summary: This is a quick one shot from Frosts point of view. He arrives at a scene to find there is something different about Jane. Just a bit of fun.


Frost got to the scene just after Dr Isles and just before Jane. He could see Dr Isles snapping on her gloves and preparing to inspect the body as he approached. Frost told his gut to behave and readied himself with a deep breath.

The next thing he heard was Jane bounding up behind him, She slapped a hand on his shoulder heavily.

"Frost." She greeted loudly.

At her voice Maura's head briefly twitched in her direction. Jane didn't miss it.

"Good morning Dr Isles." Jane called.

"Jane." Maura acknowledged, not pausing in her task.

Frost turned fully to look at Jane. She looked different. Weird. Frost frowned but Jane continued to watch the Doctor.

"Any initial information you can give us at this stage would be greatly appreciated Doc." Jane said.

Frost frowned further. It wasn't so much what Jane had said, it was the tone, the inflection. Free of sarcasm? Polite, professional? Were these two fighting again? But no, there was no edge, no bitterness. He decided that closer observation was necessary.

"Caucasian, female aged between – and - , lividity suggests she has been dead less than eight hours." Maura spoke clearly as she worked her way down the victim's body looking for any signs of trauma or pieces or important physical evidence.

"Thank you Doc, any early signs of what may have happened? Possible cause of death?" Jane stood patiently at a slight distance, her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Weird. Frost took two steps closer to the body, crinkling his nose up as he caught a wave of the stench of decomposing flesh. He didn't think he would ever get used to that smell.

"There is some possible drugs paraphernalia at close proximity to the body. The left arm has a long ridge of scar tissue snaking down toward the wrist and a fresh puncture mark." Maura spoke, pointing out the needle tracks on the inside of the girls arm.

"Junkie, looks like an OD." Frost declared.

Frost received a sharp look from both women and decided to step back and keep quiet.

"I can't find any Identification on or around the body, another Jane Doe." Maura sighed. "This area is rife with prolific drug users."

Jane nodded, finally moving closer and crouching beside the body quietly. "Poor kid." She said softly, shaking her head. "Look like she died here to you then Doc?" Jane asked just as gently.

Maura nodded slightly. "My initial external exam would seem to support that conclusion."

Jane nodded. "Okay, well let us know when you can confirm cause of death."

Maura nodded again and for the first time since Jane had arrived met her eyes directly with her own and smiled.

Frost watched as the two women looked over the rotting body of a dead young girl in the stinking alley on the wrong side of town. For just a moment they exchanged a knowing smile, it was brief and at first Frost thought he had imagined it, but in an instant he recognised that smile exactly. The knowledge hit him like a 2x4 to the head.

"No you dinnn't!" Frost mumbled to himself and chuckled.

Jane stood again and looked at Frost suddenly, the first sign of a frown he had seen all morning settling on her face.

"You okay Frost?" Jane asked stepping over to him, hands on hips, one eyebrow raised menacingly.

"Not as good as you Jane." He chuckled again almost doubling over. Jane's frown dug its heels in even deeper.

"I mean seriously, I thought the next thing out of your mouth was going to be "Is that a reddish brown stain there Dr Isles?"

Jane looked blankly at Frost which brought on another rumble of laughter.

"Have to say I'm real glad you finally bought a clue y'know? But man are you whipped! If you were a dog your tail would be wagging and your tongue all hanging out." He decided to demonstrate exactly what he meant by this, putting his hands up like paws and hanging out his tongue and panting.

Frost creased up anew at his own joke, clearly missing the dangerous stance Jane had taken and the daggers she was throwing him with her eyes, Jane's hand having subconsciously moved to her holster.

"What the hell?!" Jane burst, coming a little too close to her boiling point.

At that moment Maura strode past them to speak to one of the crime scene techs. "I'll see you both later ." She nodded to the detectives.

Jane's attention suddenly shifted to the Doctor and all the anger seeped immediately out of her completely and a small smile was back on her face as she watched Maura move gracefully away.

"Sure, Dr Isles." Jane called with a wave at Maura's back, which had already moved on.

Frost could not contain his loud laughter. "Sure, Dr Isles." He mimicked. "I gotta speak to Korsak." He shook his head taking out his cell.

Jane punched him in the arm and stomped back to her car, she could hear the sound of his laughter the whole way.


End file.
